Into the Darkness
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: Hiccup is the blind boy at his school, and after an accident, the one legged blind boy. He never saw the light, he only knows what's darkness. One day Astrid enters in his life, and thanks to her, he might finally understand what light is. Modern AU. Hiccstrid.
1. Darkness

**INTO THE DARKNESS **

CHAPTER 1

Darkness. Shadows. The kingdom of the monsters, of the crimes, of the bad people, of the horrible things that since we are kids we're afraid of.

Kids don't like darkness, they prefer to sleep with a little light that makes them feel safe, that makes them be able to see if the monsters and hiding under their bed, behind the door...

Darkness can be a good place too, the night. Parties, friends, fun... feeling small under the stars...

But what is Darkness? Is an abstract thing. For each person it can mean a different thing, for ones is a good thing, a fun thing... for others is a bad and scary thing. But they all agree in one thing, darkness is when there's no light.

But was is light? Not all the people knows what is it. Not one of our main characters, not him. Because his blind.

He understands the darkness, he had heard people talking about it, he lives inside the darkness, but he can't understand what is the light. People try to explain it to him, but none of them make him understand. Is like when they say that green is like the nature, or that the sky is blue.

He understands because he only knows darkness. Is everything he has. Since he was a baby, he was surronded by darkness, never by light.

Hiccup, was blind since he was born. Her mother cried for days, because he would never see the sun, the flowers, the sky, the sea... it was strange to think that he would never see her mother's and father's face. But it was even weirder because he would never see his face.

But that's the least of his problems, he know he had to be average looking. No one had ever compliment him (apart from the members of his family) and he knows girls giggle when a good looking boy walks near them, and he's not deaf, just blind, and he doesn't hear giggles, he just hear girls talking.

He can know when a girl is pretty, because people usually talk about the beautiful people. But he doesn't care about the looks, because he can't enjoy the beauty. For example, a person is beutiful to him if that person has a beautiful voice. He can enjoy a voice.

It's curious, when he hears a beautiful voice he doesn't imagine how that person might be, because he don't know how a person is. He just know that people have two eyes, thank to the eyes most people can see. People have a nose too, he finds noses weird, the mouth, the ears, the hair, the arms, legs... he know that things, but he doesn't know why some people is more beautiful than the others. When he asks her mother about it, she always answers that she doesn't know how to explain it, because it's impossible to explain that to a blind boy.

At high school he's consider a weirdo, not because he's blind (they're not that cruel) but at the same time because he's blind, because blind people goes to special schools, but he goes to the normal high school.

When he was little his parents asked him if he wanted to go to a school with children like him, but he refused. Because Berk was too small to have a school for blind children, in fact he was the only one, and he didn't wanted to live on another city, he knew that his parents loved Berk.

It was difficult, but he adapted to it.

The only thing he doesn't like about high school is that he can't bring his dog there, Toothless, he's a guide dog, his parents gave it to him when he was eight , the dog, was his best friend since that day, and his eyes...

At school he doesn't have friends, no one wants to be his friend, and in some way he understands them. They think that if they're his friend, they would have to be like babysitters, helping him with everything, it looks like they don't realize that he's perfectly capabe of doing everything alone.

Sometimes, if they see he has a problem with something like finding a classroom or searching for something he has lost, they help him. But just that.

The teachers try to adapt his classes to him, talking instead of writing things on the blackboard or making a student read aloud. Teachers like him, because he always has A's in everything.

One summer, when he was sixteen he had an accident, he was crossing a road with Toothless, the dog didn't saw the car. He lost his left leg.

Instead of being the blind guys at school, he became the one legged blind guy at his school. He didn't saw it, but everyone looked at him with pity. They whispered things when he walked by, he tried to ignore it and keep walking, now it was an extremly difficult task, but with the help of a cane he could walk.

And here's where the story begins.

Hiccup was walking slowly on the corridors, he was searching for his locker, his locker was a little bit separated from the others, that way it was easier for him to find it. With his cane on one hand, and a bunch of books in the other, he made his way down the corridor, slowly of course.

But unfortunately, between the weight of the books, the fact that he didn't see anything, and the clumsiness that his new 'leg' gave him, he tripped. All his books fell with him.

He sat on the floor, with his hand trying to locate his cane and his books.

That's how Astrid found him, she always felt pity for the boy, but she never tried to help him, she was sure that he rather prefer to do things by himself. But in that moment she knew it was too much for him.

Everybody was staring, but no one moved. Except her.

She walked in his direction and started picking his things. She picked his cane and handed it to him.

"Here." She said, they boy looked confused, Astrid realized how stupid she was and put it in his hand, when he felt the object in his hand he relaxed, but at the same time he felt embarrased.

The rest of the students had already stopped staring.

"Let me help you." The girl said while holding his hand and helping him stood up, later she picked his books and gave them to him.

"Thank you Astrid." Hiccup said, Astrid was taken aback.

"How do you know it was me?" She asked curiosuly.

"Your voice, I recognized it... it's beautiful."

**Hi people! Why have I start writing a new story if I have to finish the others? Who knows... I just felt like writing it as soon as the idea pop into my head.**

**So this is the first chapter (as you obviously can see) I want to know if you find the idea interesting, so f you dou tell me please, and if you think is a waste of time, tell me too. So review or whatever and well... hope to see you soon!**

**One more thing, I'm not english and I don't know how do you call those sticks that use the blind people, so i'll just call it stick, if you can tell me it's name (if there's one) I would appreciate it:)**

**Keeeeep rocking guys!**


	2. Astrid

CHAPTER 2

Astrid

She rose her eyebrow and looked at him. He hadn't said it in a flrity tone, but anyway it was kind if weird, the boy, who was wearing sunglasses, was looking at her, well, not looking for obvious reasons. Astrid titled her head an examine him, she had never been that close to the boy, in fact it may be the first time that they talked, she wasn't sure. They were the same height so it was easy for her to examine him. He had a mop of auburn hair, it was kind of a mess, but she didn't blamed him, it was not like he could see it anyway. He had freckles around his nose, thin lips and soft features, boyish feautures. He hadn't had the growth spurt yet, like most of the rest of the boys of his age. It was weird, Astrid was in that moment looking at him, analysing, seeing something that he would never see, something as simple as himself.

Well, to sum up Astrid found him cute, yeah your heard it, cute. She even blushed a little shocked by her own thoughts, 'thankfully he can't **see **it' Astrid thought, but a second after thinking that she felt bad for that lame mental joke.

Astrid realized that she had been staring for a while, not saying nothing.

"Thanks... I guess." She replied not very sure what she should say.

"You're lucky believe you me, some people have like awful voices, for example me." He said chuckling.

"Ermm, it's not awful, it's cool you know, very nasal and that." Astrid said, he smiled.

"Good to know that. Thank you again... for helping me I mean. You know, falling, not be able to see your things... useless eyes, love it!" He said in a fake cheerly tone and Astrid found herslef chuckling by his sarcastic sense of humor.

"So, which's your next lesson?" She asked.

"I presume that the same as you." He answered, Astrid mentally facepalmed.

"Oh! Yeah, Biology right?" He chuckled.

"Of course Hofferson." The boy started to walk in tje classroom direction, and Astrid had to ran to catch him. Who could tell that a blind boy could be that fast?

After classes his mother as usual came to pick him up. They didn't live too far form the high school, but Hiccup's mother, Valka, didn't felt comfortable with the idea of his blind son returning home alone. Berk was not a dangerous city, but still she didn't like the idea.

The ride home was quiet. Hiccup loved to be inside the car, he knew where the car have to turn, where it had to stop or when they were near of home, after years of remembering the route he could tell that. Sometimes, when the car stopped abruptly, because a animal was on the road or something like that, he would freak out, and his heart would stop beating for, second, his mother would always put a hand on his leg and tell him something like 'Don't worry, it was just a dog.', until that moment he wouldn't feel safe. It was one of the worst parts of being blind, not knowing if any danger was literally in front of you, or if what look like a dangerous thing was just a dog crossing the road. That fear that was always with him.

But that ride didn't have any unexpected events, he was very busy thinking about Astrid. He didn't knew very much about the girl. At least he knew that she was called Astrid Hofferson, that she was his age. She share some classes with him, Biology was one of them. He didn't knew how was her physical appearence, nor he cared about it. He knew, from what he heard people saying, that she was intimidating, but personally, based on his conversion with her he didn't think that. She was kind of a badass, he didn't knew why, but once he heard Fihslegs, another student, talking about it with a friend. She played a sport, he wasn't sure which, maybe soccer, volley ot basketball.

And... yup, that was everything he knew about her.

When he arrived at home, as soon as her mother opened the door, his guide dog Toothless appeared barking happily, he put his head under Hiccup's hand, he had done that since he was almost a puppy, that way Hiccup knew he was there.

Toothless and Hiccup were inseparable, except when he was at school. Toothless waa very playful and he didn't had a high level spam of attention, he was always wandering from side to side, but for Hiccup he was the best guide dog ever.

Toothless was a black Labrador Retriever , he liked the fact that Toothless was black, because his mother told him that he was dark, he was like a shadow, he was like the darkness he lived in. It was like if Toothless wan a extension of him, they were brothers, friends, buddies. And the most important thing, he was his eyes, and honestly, he couldn't imagine a better pair of eyes.

Toothless guided him to the couch, he sat there while petting Toothless. He was still thinking about the girl. Suddenly he smiled and leaned on. When he felt Toothless breath near his face he whispered.

"She has an awesome voice too."

**Hiiii *waves at everyone* So 17 reviews in the first chapter I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! This is amazing guys *dances* I don't know what else I should say, I'm still awestruck. Hope you like this chapter too and if you want to review I'll love you (more) haha, well I don't have anything else to do so keep doing whatever you were doing and keep rocking too!**

**Thanks to all the ones that follow and favourite:)**

**A Simple Cup, thaaaaanks! I try to do my best with the grammar but well, I'm not perfect haha (not even close)**

**Angryhenry: Thank you! What would I do without your reviews? :))**

**Guest: Thank youuu!**

**Diml: Thanks, it's god to head that you found the idea interesting:)**

**PuzzlerthePony: Thanks!**

**Guest: First thanks for the cane thing haha, and it's amazing to know that this story has touched you, I have poor sight, I can't see anything if it's a few inches from me, and I can kind of relate too (even if compared to being blind my problem is rubbish) :)**

**Lorde: Haha, you're amazing, siriusly, what would I do without you?**

**Malik The Night Angel: Don't worry, I'LL KEEP WRITING! *epic music***

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Heather2200: Don't worry, I'll continue:))**

**Guest: I know, I know… *sighs***

**YouDisloyalBastard: Graaaacias! Molestarme? Que va, no esta mal hablar español de vez en cuando, y tienes razon hay muy pocos españoles en fanfiction :(**

**Smaug 101: Thank you buddy, you're so sweet :)**

**Spartan10007: Thanks bud!**

**laloquita: Gracias por comentar jaja, no te preocupes voy a seguir:)**


	3. Rumors

CHAPTER 3

RUMORS

Next day at school Hiccup was surprised that someone was waiting for him on the high school's doors. The boy was carrying in his left hand the cane and in the other the Chemistry book that he almost forgot to bring.

He was walking when he felt the weight of his right hand disappeared.

"Let me help you." Astrid said, the boy smiled.

"Morning Astrid."

"Good morning, so... where's your locker?" Astrid asked.

"Follow me." Hiccup started to walk down the corridors. Astrid noticed that he always walked near the left wall, that way it was easier to him to know where was he going. A minute later they arrived. He opened it thanks to a key he had on his pocktet , it took him a couple of seconds to open ot but in the end he make it.

"Do you need the Chemistry one or...?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my first class." He said while putting some books inside the locker. When he finished Astrid guided him to her locker.

"So... can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not going to make the 'you just did it joke' because it's lame, so sure." Hiccup grinned.

"I'm just curious, when you were putting your books on your locker, how did you knew which ones were you putting there?" She asked while picking some books from her locker.

"Well, it my mother put the name in Braille on them, so I just read it." Hiccup explained, the girl face palmed.

"Of course!" She exclaimed in the exact moment that the bell announcing the start of the classes rang.

"See you later, well wait, I mean, hear you later ." Hiccup said while heading to his class, Astrid chuckled.

"Dork." She whispered when he had already dissapear from her sight.

Next time they saw each other... well, heard each other, was at P.E. For obvious reasons Hiccup didn't took part on that class, blind and with a prothesic is not the best combination to practice any sport. But when the classes were outside he liked to go and sit on the bleachers. Relaxing and listening to the sound of his classmates running, laughing, playing sports...

That day it was track practice, just 50 metres. Girls first and boys after them.

One by one the girls ran the distance, ones faster and the other slower. Hiccup tried to count the seconds between the 'Go!' and the 'Finish!' that the coach shouted. He said the time outloud so Hiccup could compare the results. He smiled everytime the marks were similar. It was a nice way of spending the time.

"Hofferson!" The coah shouted, a couple of seconds later he heard the familiar 'Go!'

He started to count.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... _He didn't reach the eight but almost. 'Finish!"

"7'6." Hiccup whispered.

"7'8!" The coach shouted.

Hiccup smirked.

"Why so happy?" A very familar voice asked.

"For no reason." He said.

"Weird." Hiccup felt the girl sitting near him.

"You're fast." Hiccup said casually, the girl looked at him.

"Thanks, I guess." She replied.

"What sport do you practice?"

"Soccer, what about you?" She asked chuckling.

"Sleeping." Astrid snorted.

"That's not a sport!" She exclaimed.

"It ends in -ing, so it's an action, and whatever, for me is a sport." He replied indignantly.

"Dork." Astrid muttered.

"Ey! That's like the second time you call me dork today, more creativity please." Hiccup joked, Astrid rose her eyebrow.

"But... how did you heard me? You had already left." She asked.

"Duh, no sight good hearing. It couldn't be all bad, couldn't it? The gods do not hate me that much... honestly, who I'm kidding, they do!" He said chuckling.

"Yeah I supose..." She replied, a frown on her face. She didn't understood how could he joke about it, she admired that, laughing at your disgraces was not easy, but he did it anyway, the bad thing is that Astrid found herself laughibg at his jokes.

During the day, all the students looked at the weird 'couple, thinking why Astrid would be acting so good with the blind boy. At the end day, the rumor of Astrid getting caught driving drunk and having to do community services, that in that case were helping the blind boy, spreaded all around the school. Because who would belive that the thought Astrid Hofferson was trying to be nice with that poor boy?

All the students started looking at her, fearing that she might hurt the blind boy, because honestly, she wasn't the most sweet student. She was more of an old-fashioned take-it-down-with-an-axe-and-then-lop-its-head-off kind of girl. She was rough like a viking, well… they were the Berk's Vikings after all, weren't they?

Well, some other students thought that she might just be trying to help, and some others spreaded the rumor that she wanted to steal him.

At the end people didn't knew what to think, but well, that's what happens with all the rumors, isn't it?

**Oh my dragons guys! I can't believe it! Almost fifty followers, 39 reviews and all of that in TWO CHAPTER! I love you guys. *Faints* Keep reviewing and rocking!**

**Pureblooddragoll: Thanks for the review! And well, enjoy the update!**

**ScarletLovesCats: Thaaaanks, glad you're enjoying this!**

**Mystyblue: I feel special haha**

**Lorde: Duh girl, nasal voices rock!**

**Kristny10: Thank you!**

**Malik The Night Angel: Yeah, she does not waste the time ;)**

**SMr. Freeze: I know I know, doing my best to improve. And about the beta I have think of it but you know, I would like to have one that reads my stories.**

**Heather2200: THANK YOU!**

**MrHoneyXBadger: I don't know if that's good or bad because I don't understand it. (But it sounds like it's bad)**

**Unicorns: I love unicorns... and thanks for the review!**

**Avian Royalty: Don't worry I'll try, and keep rocking:)**

**Laloquita: Gracias! Con que te guste me vale, si ya la adoras mejor :)**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Thanks:)**

**Guest: I don't know if I should feel sorry or feel good :) Nah, but I'm gald it broke you (but in a good way)**

**Angryhenry: Haha cool:)**

**Archicastor1: Gracias!**

**GoldenHothead: Well, here you have more :D**

**Xlight02: Same to the last reviewer:D**

**DragonNerd27: Eso espero jaja**

**Spartan10007: Fluff accident... I like the idea!**

**Captain McFlurry: Thanks Captain!**

**And that was the last one... see you soon!**


	4. 20 Questions

CHAPTER 3

20 Questions

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Hiccup sat on a bench outside the high school, his mother had phone him saying that she would be late so he had to wait there.

He could hear the students talking, and slowly, the sound fade, signalling that all the students had already left. Or at least he thought that.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

"You know, looking..." He said grinning, Astrid snorted.

"What a lame joke." She said while sitting near him.

"I know you loved it." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My mother is a bit late, what about you?"

She was going to answer when he added. "Don't you smell smoke? Astrid... are you smoking?" He asked, the girl looked at the cigarette on her hand and throw it away blushing lightly. At least he couldn't see anything of that.

"Smoke? I think your nose is broken too." She said jokingly, the boy furrowed.

"My eyes are not broken! They just... do not work." Astrid bite her lip.

"Sorry..." The boy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm bored, wanna do something?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know... what do people do in this kind of situations?" He said.

"Umm... what about 20 questions? I don't know nothing about you." She proposed.

"Okay, so... you want to start?" The boy asked akwardly.

"Sure, okay something easy... favourite colour?"

"Astrid... you just made a stupid question." She looked at him not understanding what he was talking about until she realized.

"Oh fuck! Sorry, okay I get it, no colors... so favourite...food?" He smiled.

"Pizza, obviously, yours?" The girl smiled.

"Pizza too of course, my turn... favourite subject?"

"Biology... if you were a dinosaur, what kind of dinosaur would you be?" Astrid chuckled at the question.

"Weird, I don't know...T-Rex I supose... Who's your best friend?"

"Toothless."

"Toothless? Is that even a name?" She snorted.

"It's my dog, and you just waste a question." He rubbed his chin.

"How do you describe yourself?" Astrid thought for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I'm kind of what people call a 'badass' but you know, that's what people said more than how I really are. I'm just a little punk, when people see a lot of dark clothes together they freak out." Hicup smiled, dark...

"Punk-tastic... but I asked you how do you describe yourself, no how people describe you."

"That was one of the most lame jokes I ever heard... so I supose I'm... reserved, and sometimes... most of the time rude, but I don't want to be rude but people annoys me and I just... I'm caring, for my family. Not very friendly, but I'm trying to change that... Who do you admire most?"

"My mother, she's strong and caring and very intelligent... she loves animals and from time to time she brings animals that she finds in the streets home and she takes care of them... she's an amazing person." Astrid smiled lightly.

"My turn, do you have any pets?" He asked.

"A dog, Stormfly, that's like a real name, not Toothless!" She joked.

"Toothless it's a great name! You're just too jealous to recognize it." He said raising his hands on the air.

"Jealous of what? Of people making fun of your dog's name?" Hiccup scowled.

"Whatever, you'rejustjealous, your turn."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked, Hiccup blushed a little.

"Belive it or not, no sight and no leg is not what girls are looking for." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my gods! Seriously?" She asked sarcastically, he grinned.

"I was as surprised as you're now." Astrid chuckled and punched him playfully.

"Ey! What was that for? You can't just punch a blind boy! It's not politically correct!" She scowled.

"I can punch whoever I want." The girl said indignantly.

"Badass... have you ever kiss... someone?" He asked awkwardly.

"Possibly." She simply answered, he rose an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, let's say that I've been way too drunk a couple of times." She said grinning.

"Amazing... ask." Astrid thought of the question for a minute, she cleared her voice.

"How it is... to be blind..." She was not sure that he would answer.

Hiccup stayed in silence for a while. "I don't know how to explain it. I mean, try to explain to me how is like to be able to see... but well, I suppose that is scary... not knowing if someone is going to punch very hard on your left arm." Astrid rolled her eyes. "Or if a car is going to hit you... I depend on my cane, Toothless and my hearing... but they all can fail... sometimes I try to imagine what is to see... but is just impossible... because what's a tree? How is it? What is green? What is fire? Air? The sea, the stars... I envy you... people is always talking about the beautiful things... and I don't know what beautiful is, and I would love to know it..." Astrid closed her eyes slowly, trying to imagine what he was talking about, a single tear ran down her cheek. A world without beauty.

"The stars are big things that from our point of view are just little dots... the night is like the darkness you live on... and the starts are like little dots of hope lost in the inmensity of the sky... little things that makes us smile because they're beautiful... little moments lost in the dark." Hiccup smiled, in that moment he heard a car parking in from of them, he picked his backpack and cane.

"See you tomorrow." He joked and she snorted again.

"Bye."

When he was in the car her mother asked him about the girl. "She's a classmate, we're kind of friends now... I think. Mum... is she beautiful?" Hiccup asked, her mother smiled.

"Oh son, she's one of the most beautiful persons I have ever seen." She said, Hiccup smiled.

"Mum, you know what? I know how a star is."

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the reviews, 60 followers... wow! *party* I love you guys, hope you liked the chapter and review, it will meant a lot for me:) Keep being amazing and see you soon!**


	5. Raven Point

CHAPTER 5

Raven Point

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It wasn't until one week later that they spoke again. Astrid felt bad for not talking to him that past week, but she had a reputation to keep, people were spreading more rumours about her each day, and she didn't like most of them, because she was Astrid, and she was not getting softer. She was sure that if things kept the same way, in less than a month people would dare to look at her or even talk.

But of course that little feeling on her stomach made her feel bad for ignoring him. Maybe rumours were true, maybe she was getting softer.

She went to Berk's Park to run for a while, she had to be fit for the soccer. The park was a big park for little city like Berk, it was a very beautiful place, thanks to the England rainny weather it was very green, in a determinate part of the park, all was very wild, Astrid called it the Raven point, it looked absolutely like a forest, Astrid adored that parts, it was a little hidden and wild place in the middle of the concrete empire. She loved to go there and lay on the grass while listening to the birds. In that place she was able to forget about the school, her friends, her family... It was just her and her thoughts.

That's where she found him. He was sitting on the grass, his back leaning on a rock. It was kind of funny, she had been in that exact spot a millionth times.

She observed him from the distance, he had his eyes closed, his hands resting behind his head. He looked very relax, Astrid smirked, it wasn't going go last much. She was going to scare him, but in the last moment she decided that it was not ethically correct to scare blind boy, anyway, just by saying 'hello' she could scare him.

She approached him, when her mouth was open and prepared to talk he interrupted him. Not the boy, the dog. He started to bark and a little yell escaped her lips.

When Hiccup heard the light yell he grinned.

"Didn't knew that you were scared of dogs." Astrid scowled.

"I'm not scared of dogs! I'm scares of gigantics mammals that surprise me in the middle of the forest, and seriously, is that a dog or a bear?" She asked approaching slowly the boy and looking at the dog.

"Is a dog Astrid, and he's such a big baby boo, don't worry, the worst thing he can do is lick all your face." Astrid didn't looked very convinced.

"Whatever, tell him not to scare me next time I appear." She said while sitting near him.

"He's a guide dog, and if he sees a person approaching me in a forest, he HAS to bark." Hiccup said in a matter of fact tone. Astrid thought about it for a second.

"Okay, it makes sense." He smiled.

"So now, Astrid this is Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." The dog looked at Astrid for a couple of seconds, maybe deciding if he should bite her or not, Astrid thought. But for her surprise the dog approached and started to licked her, she petted him.

"You were right, he's a god boy, aren't you?" She said chuckling.

"Is he licking you?" Astrid nodded, and a second later realized that he couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Toothless! You know that it doesn't wash out! Come here." Hiccup ordered. She was surprised to see how obedient the dog was, but well, they were trained to help and follow orders.

"So you usually come here?" The girl asked.

"Not much, ia complicated to come here with just a pair of useless eyes and a dog with less spam of concentration than a ant, but I like it, it's very calm." He explained.

"It's a good place to get lost in." Astrid whispered, so low that she thought he hadn't hear it, but no sight, good hearing.

"Yeah..." Astrid looked at him and surprised, in moments like that she was glad that he couldn't see, it would have been weird. She couldn't see his eyes, they were, as usual, hidden behind the sunglasses. Astrid realized that he didn't knew what colour his eyes were. She put it in her mental 'to do' list, more like 'to know'.

They sat in silence for a while. One enjoying the view, and the other the sounds.

"So... why have you come here today?" Hiccup frowned.

"Between you and me, things at home aren't going very well." He saddened and Toothless rest his head on the boy's lap.

"Between your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah... I don't know what is the problem, they have start arguing all of a sudden." He sighed.

"Don't worry, things will get better." Astrid said encouragingly.

"How do you know it?" Hiccup asked.

"My parents used to argue." She replied.

"And now, they're okay?" She bite her lip.

"In fact... they're divorced." For her surprise he started laughing.

"Well, that didn't made me feel better, I think I should return home." While he said that he stood up.

"Me too." She said while looking at her watch.

"Bye Astrid." Hiccup said, with that he started to walk. When the boy and the dog had already disappear Astrid left Raven Point.

She didn't knew why she was so soft with him, her conversation normally consisted in 'whatever' 'I don't care' and sarcastic comments. But with him... she wanted to talk with him. Astrid wanted to know how was to be blind, how it felt, how he dealed with the daily problems. It was strange, she was a lot of things, but not curious.

But she wanted to know how was to live surrounded by darkness in a world full of colour.

**Hi guys! 62 reviews? *heart attack* How can you be so fantastic? Well, hope you liked the chapter and review! I'll try to update as soon as possible but my exams are coming again and I'm stressed because the 27th is my birthday and I have an exam and then another... well that kind of things:) I'll answer to your reviews but I have to study:(**

**Keeep rocking:)**


	6. Problems

CHAPTER 6

Problems

He was always alone at lunch, always sitting on the same table, on the same spot near the window, like if he could enjoy the views. So why not?

Astrid crossed the cafeteria and took a sit in front of him.

"Hi." She said, when he realized who the person was he smiled.

"Morning Astrid, what are you doing here?" He asked, Astrid smiled, it was in fact a good question.

"Just walked pass the table and decided to stop to... talk." Astrid lied, thankfully he didn't knew it.

"Oh, great." She bit her lip.

"Wanna go to my table?" She asked, as Hiccup she always sat on the same table with her friends.

"I'm good here, I don't want to disturb." He replied politely, Astrid sighed and punch him.

"Move that ass of yours now." He had heard that if Astrid ordered something you had to do it or bad things could happen to you, he was not going to risk his physical integrity so he just stood up.

"Okay okay... didn't knew you can't be too long without my amusing company." He said, after that comment he grinned, that cost him another punch.

"Ouch! Easy there, I'm fragile." Hiccup said dramatically, Astrid rolled her eyes while putting a gentle hand on his back that made him shiver, in good way.

She guided him through the tables until they reached the one where Astrid's friends were talking.

"They're not the brightest, but they are good people." Astrid whispered in his ear before taking a sit, he sat by her side feeling akward, her friends had stopped talking so he suposed they were looking at him.

"Guys this is Hiccup." She said.

"Hi." Hiccup said awkwardly, it was not his favourite thing to be surrounded by people he didn't knew and that he couldn't see.

"Ruffnut." He heard a girl's voice said.

"Snotlout." He recognized that voice, he was in one of his classes.

"Tuffnut." A voice similar to the first but obviously of a boy said. Tuffnut extended his hand.

"Hey dude! It's rude not to shook someone's hand." The not very brilliant boy exclaimed, Astrid face palmed.

"Sorry." Hiccup said while extending his hand and searching for the other voices hand.

"So it's true? You're blind?" Tuffnut asked, Hiccup was so surprised by that comment that he didn't know how to answer. "I thought you were just acting so you didn't have to take P.E, you totally got me dude!" Tuffnut said, seconds later he started to laugh, at his own a stupidness Hiccup supposed. The laughter stopped abruptly after what sounded like a punch.

"What do you have on your fist Astrid, iron?" Tuffnut asked, Hiccup hear Astrid chuckling.

"I told you, not the brightest." Astrid muttered, he couldn't agree more.

After classes ended she found him on a bench like the other day, classes ended a while ago so they were the last students left, she had been talking with a teacher about class stuff, and she supposed was waiting for her mother.

She took a sit by his side, he wasn't surprised, maybe he already knew the sound of her footsteps.

"Waiting for your mother?" Astrid asked, he shook his head.

"She left yesterday." He replied. "That's what my parent's fight was about, my mother wanted to leave, she's an activist, always doing things to protect animals... she's on the North Pole, with other people, to help the seals and that things... my father told her not to go." He explained sadly.

"Why?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I'm not very sure, I hears them argue on the kitchen but I was on my bed room, he said that she was not young that she had responsibilities now, that the 'old times' had finished." Astrid put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think I'm her 'responsibility' maybe if I wasn't blind I wouldn't need her help and-." Astrid knowing where his thoughts were going stopped him.

"I'm sure they weren't referring to that, just average adult responsibilities. And anyway they're your parents, you're their responsibility blind or not." Hiccup looked at her, well, put his head in the direction she was.

"My father forgot to pick me up..." Astrid bit her lip, gesture that she always did when she was thinking.

"He's a business man, isn't he? Maybe an unexpected meeting." Astrid replied.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"Because I'm a goodness, come one I'll accompany you home." He stood up in resignation.

"Okay.. this way." He said pointing to the right.

They walked in silence, from time to time Astrid saying things like 'watch out' but nothing else, they both were lost in their thoughts.

Without his mother at home there were going to be changes in his life, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe with Astrid by his side it was going to be good, at least he hoped so. Maybe things were going to change for both of them.

**Hiiiii people :)) Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I love you! *hughs everybody***

**Keep reviewing and being amaazing:)**


	7. Changes

**Chapter 7**

**Changes**

Hiccup had never realized how much he depend on his mother. He thought that he was very independent to be blind, of course he needed help to do some things, but not that much.

He was completely useless, and his father couldn't help much. Stoick was used to his wife helping him, but now they both had to adapt to their new life.

For example, his mother used to prepare his clothes, so the day after she left he went to the school with a pair of sport trousers (he didn't know why he had them) and a smart shirt. Astrid laughed at him for more than ten minutes.

He was used to his mother making him lunch, Stoick was very bad at it so he just gave him money that he later gave to Astrid and she bought him lunch.

Everything was a mess, and he didn't like it.

He understood that his mother was free to do what she wanted, but it would have been nice to advice him first.

This new life was getting on his nerves, he felt more nervous and stressed, like if everything was going wrong with him.

Toothless knew that he was not okay, but the poor dog didn't know what to do to make his friend happier or help him with certain things, but he was a dog and he couldn't help him with the clothes.

One particular Saturday morning he broke down.

He was in his bed, he had woke up a while ago, and when he stirr his hand to reach his prosthesic, he didn't find it. Amazing way to start the day.

Toothless didn't know what was his problem, he was a guide dog, not a prothesic finder. And his father was out of town.

He started getting nervous, his palms started to sweat, he searched for it for ten minutes, he knew he had left it there the night before , he was sure, so why wasn't it there? Hiccup gave up, in those moments he **hated **being blind. Why couldn't he be like most of the world? Why were his eyes useless? Why was he useless?

He tried to take deep breaths, to calm down, but it was impossible, he just couldn't. He was having an anxiety attack, it was not the first time. Being blind could make you very anxious. Last time it happened he was six, he was alone at home, and he didn't knew where his parents were. But they returned ten minutes later, and his mother hugged him and he knew everything was going to be okay.

But now he was alone.

He hated to be alone.

He took his phone, he only had three numbers in it. But only one of those three people was in town. He pressed the middle button.

"Call Astrid." He said, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited.

With each beep he took a deep breath. Four beeps after a grumpy voice talked.

"You know what hour is?" Astrid asked.

"No I don't, Astrid please come here... please." He begged, Astrid rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come! There's a key behind the chair near the door." He hung up and took another deep breath.

"Please..." He whispered.

Astrid looked at her phone curiously, not understanding what had just happened. Not very sure why she decided to do what he told her. She was getting softer thanks to that dork one legged blind boy. And Astrid Hofferson was a lot of things, but 'soft' was not one of them.

Half an hour later she arrived at his home, she found the key and made her way inside the Haddock residence.

"Hiccup?" She asked, in that moment, Toothless came running down the stairs, when he saw her the dog barked happily.

"Nice to see you too." She said while petting him.

Toothless leaded the stairs, she supposed Hiccup was upstairs.

"Are you visible?" She asked when she reached his bedroom's door.

"For you I'm, for me I'm not." Astrid rolled her eyes and entered.

She was not expecting to see him like that.

He was sitting in his bed, the blankets were a mess as well as his hair, tears were visible on his cheeks.

"What happened?" Astrid asked softly while taking a sit by his side.

"I can't find my prothesic..." He said.

"Okay hold on." She stood up and searches around the room. A glimpse of metal caught her attention under the table beside his bed, she bite her lip.

Astrid 'searched' for another five minutes until she finally 'found' it. She picked it and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks." He muttered, he tried to put it in it's place but her hands were very sweaty, he throw it to the ground while cursing.

"I hate being blind." The boy whispered.

She took a deep breath and picked the prothesic again.

"Mind if I help you?" She asked cautiously, the boy nodded. Astrid had never see an amputate leg, she had to recognize it was not very pleasant and very shocking. Astrid put it, Hiccup telling her how to do it.

The contact of her fingers made him shiver, and surprisingly it calmed him a little bit.

"Finish." She said. Astrid took his hand in hers.

"There are going to be changes Hiccup, but you're strong enough to face them, and if you can't, I'll help you, okay?" He smiled sadly.

"Okay." He said. In that moment she punched him.

"But next time do not call me at 8 in the morning." Astrid said, the boy chuckled and in that moment she realized something.

He was not wearing his sunglasses, she had never see him without them.

His eyes were beautiful.

**Hi:) Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! I don't have anything else to say so... Review if you want (it would be great:)) and keep beeeeeing amazing!**


	8. Welcome

CHAPTER 8

**Welcome**

Hiccup's new life was a bit pathetic and embarrassing... well, that's more like the 'sugar free' version. His life was **absolutely and completely **pathetic and embarrassing. At least he didn't need help to choose his underwear.

Since his last break down Hiccup's life had become more pathetic with every minute. Astrid became his 24/7 nurse/assistant in an alarming short period of time. He needed help with his clothes, with the meals, with the way back home from high school, with the homework...

He was like a baby, but bigger, noisier, more sarcastic and moodier, the boy could be a big blind pain on the ass. Astrid wasn't sure why in every God name she was still helping him, neither did he, because honestly, she was Astrid, and Astrid just didn't go nursing random blind and one legged boys, she had better things to do on her free time. She had never care about anyone except her family, her friends were good guys... but there was no a special connection between them, there was no strong bond. Astrid wasn't soft-hearted, or at least she just to think that, she was starting to reconsider it.

The girl had always considered herself kind of a badass, not caring about anything, punk style, parties, cigarettes and some alcohol... But she was starting to become a... better person? She wasn't sure.

Her mind was as messed up as his life.

They had known each other, in a friends way, for very a very short period of time... it was weird, she trust that boy more than she trust anyone (not that she was going to tell him that), maybe it was not that weird, maybe it's normal to meet a special person that connects with you, maybe she was even lucky.

Their new routine was simple.

Stoick drop him at high school on the mornings, later they had lunch together, when the classes finished they walked together to his house, Astrid helped him with the homework. After finishing if she didn't have soccer practice she would hang out with him.

Astrid was completely in love with his bedroom, it was very big, that way he had a lot of space to move, he had a big sized bed, Astrid liked to lay there while looking at the ceiling. There was an enormous window so the room was always very illuminated, in her opinion her parents wanted to give him light, if that has any sense. There were plenty of photos of him and Toothless, the girl wasn't sure if he knew that there were photos on his bedroom. She liked one in particular, it was a small Hiccup 'looking' at a small Toothless, Astrid couldn't decide which of the two was more cute.

But the thing that always caught her attention were the drawings. They were everywhere. Obviously there were not drawings of things, they were abstract lines and beautiful mixtures of colours that she was sure he had chose randomly. The drawings were misterious, weird, enigmatic, but mos of all beautiful. Some of them had patters: horizontal lines, vertical lines, dots... other only had colours. She realized a colour was predominant, black.

"You draw?" Astrid asked curiously the first time she saw his drawings. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"When I'm bored, as you can **see **it just consist in strange things and horrible mixtures of colours that I don't know how they look." He said half joking.

"I think they're beautiful." She sincerely replied. And curiously Hiccup believed her.

Hiccup liked Astrid company, but he was dying to have his mother back, he hadn't have any news from her.

That new routine was weird and unknown for him, he misses the old one. But from time to time, when he was feeling down he thought of something Astrid had say to him.

"Welcome to your new life."

New life... was his life going to be like this? For how long? And most important, was it a good thing... or a bad thing.

**Hi guys! This chapter is a little bit short, but I have lots of exams and is all I can do. I'm npt going to be able to update again in the next two weeks because of exams :( And in addition my grandmother is in the hospital so now everything's a little bit messy here.**

**Thanks for your reviews, if you want to review in this moments it would cheer me up a lot (just saying) Keep being awesome while I'm studying:)**


End file.
